THE BETRAYER part 1: THE MISSION
by kjay1
Summary: Someone is out to Kill Goliath...


THE BETRAYER (PART 1): THE MISSION 

_Note: Just in case you didn't know: This fanfic is about the animated t.v. show "GARGOYLES" which belongs to Disney and is used without their permission. _

_Previously on Gargoyles..._

"This can prove to be very useful to me. My people can analyze and study that defuser. The High Council will be very pleased. Pleased enough to get off my back"   
-Dragnok   
From "THE VISIT" 

Matt saw his reflection reach out and grab him the shoulders. 

And he laughed. 

"AHHHHHH!" Matt yelped waking up suddenly.   
From "THE VISIT" 

_The 23rd Precinct, night_

"Hey Chante, what are you up to?" Jessie asked as she walked up to Chante, who was typing on the computer. 

"I'm just finishing up this report." Chante said typing slowly with one finger. 

"You mean that Polansky murder case?" Jessie asked surpised. "You didn't Finish that report yet??? Chante, Chavez is going to scream on you when she finds out..." 

Chante turned around from the computer. "I've been asked to testify in the trail." 

"For what?" Jessie commented. "The evidence speaks for itself. The footprints, the tape, everything." 

"Well it's funny." Chante said. "Almost nobody wanted to be Wolf's lawyer. But by law, every defendant has to be represented by Counsel. So Wolf got a defense attorney appointed by the state. But then suddenly eight lawyers came forward to be Wolf's attorneys. And get this, three of them were sent and paid for by Jon Castaway." 

"You're kidding!" Jessie exclaimed. "That Gargoyle hating Nazi is helping Wolf?" 

"Yeah," Chante said. "Castaway said that he is helping Wolf because he believe that the Gargoyles set him up. Castaway's appointed lawyers are saying that the evidence Matt and I used to arrest Wolf was faulty. Speaking of Matt, I wonder were he is. _He_ is the one that suppose to be _helping_ me make this report." 

Then, as if on cue, Matt came walking in. Or rather, dragging himself in. Matt looked tired and worn out, like he was just in World War II. Matt walked up to his desk, pulled the seat out (after missing it), and plopped himself on the seat. Matt wobbled back in forth like he was going to fall out any second. But instead he just sat there staring off into empty space. 

Chante and Jessie saw all of this and just looked at each other. 

"Okay..." Chante commented. 

"What is wrong with him?" Jessie asked worried. "Matt looks like the walking undead." 

Chante looked at Matt thoughtfully. He was acting very strangely ever since the fireball incident under the Labyrinth in Dragnok's underground base a few weeks ago. They barely escaped that fireball when it happened. As a matter of fact, Chante knew that she and Matt shouldn't of survived. 

But they did. 

Almost getting killed would shake up anybody, including Matt. 

Chante knew that she must find out what the deal was before everyone start to notice Matt's behavior. And if the Captain finds out, it would be very hard for her to explain the situation without mentioning "Gargoyles". 

"Well I guess we go and find out what's wrong with him." Chante said as she got up and walked over to Matt. Jessie followed. 

"Matt, is there anything wrong?" Jessie asked before Chante could get the words out her mouth. 

"Elisa?" Matt said tiredly as he stared blankly at Chante. 

Chante and Jessie just looked at each other, and then looked back at Matt. 

Chante then grabbed Matt by his shoulders and shook him. 

"Matt wake up!" 

"What?" Matt said suddenly as he shook his head and looked at Chante. "Chante!" Matt blurted out. "I was just-" 

"Are you okay?" Chante asked, cutting him off. 

"Yeah sure, I'm alright." Matt said. "I just had a sleepless night that's all." 

Chante then looked at Jessie and then gave her the "You-can-go-now-I-can-handle-this" look. 

"Okay I'll go now." Jessie said leaving. "I'll see you later." 

"Catch you later." Chante said back. Then when Jessie left, Chante turned to Matt and said, "Okay, what's the deal? What is _really_ wrong?" 

"Nothing," Matt said shrugging Chante off of him. "I just couldn't sleep that all." 

"Why?" Chante asked in a interrogative way. 

"I was just having one of those nights okay?" Matt snapped. 

"For three weeks?" Chante responded. "Is this about what happened?" 

"What?" Matt responded. 

"Don't play dumb with me." Chante said as she grabbed and yanked Matt's tie. "You know what I'm talking ab-" 

"Detectives," Captain Chavez said walking in. "Have you seen Maza?" 

Chante let go of Matt's tie and turned around. "Oh she should be here in a while." She said. 

_The Castle on top of the Erie Building. Earlier._

Goliath was on his perch on top of the castle sitting there in his thinking pose. 

"Goliath!" Elisa called out, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Elisa?" Goliath said turning around. "I didn't expect you to be here so early." 

"Well, I just decided to stop by." Elisa said. "But I can't stay long. I have to go on duty soon. So what are you doing here sitting in the cold?" 

"Nothing." Goliath said as he looked over the skyline of the city. 

"Is there something wrong?" Elisa asked knowing that there was something nagging Goliath. 

"Well, it's about Lexington." Goliath said after a brief pause. "Something happened to Lexington when Alex sent him away, when Oberon was testing him. Lexington came back with cybernetic implants. He looked just like the Lexington in that nightmare vision Puck gave me. I don't know if it's coming true or not." 

"Don't get yourself so upset." Elisa said. "Just because one thing came true in that dream doesn't mean that _everything_ will come true. Remember, Puck was trying to get the Phoenix gate from you. Even if Puck knew what was going to happen in the future, he could of just twisted the facts to get you to give him the gate. That dream was one part reality mixed in with 2 parts fiction. Don't except everything at face value." 

"You are right of course." Goliath said. "I just don't want Lexington to become evil. I tried talking to him. Angela tried talking to him. Even his brothers tried talking to him. But it's no use. When we tried to ask him what happened, all he would tell us is 'a war'. I don't know what to do." 

"Whatever Lexington been through must of been traumatic." Elisa said. "It would be hard for him to talk about it. But when he is good and ready, he will tell us. We need to give him some time." 

Goliath sighed. "I just don't want Lexington to think that we don't care about him." 

"Don't worry." Elisa said as she took Goliath's hand. "I'm sure that Lex knows that we care about him." 

**

****

**

Dragnok was at his desk in his office. He was sitting facing towards his large office window. 

Then suddenly, a bright light came on, shining above in the middle of Dragnok's desk. The bright light came from a small light that was build in the desk. 

Dragnok turned around to face the light. He pressed a button that was under his desk drawer 

A dark blue window shade came down over the window dimming the room. Then the light above the desk began to change. It took shape and turned into different colors. 

Finally, a intelligent face appeared in the light. 

"Thorgan." Dragnok said to hologram. "Report." 

"I ran test on that space transportal defuse your friend gave you." Thorgan said. I've been able to test it on our Tazi soldiers, transporting them from place to place, and I have been able to transport equipment around as well." 

"Can you use this device to power ships?" Dragnok asked. 

"Unfortunately, no." Thorgan said. "The space transportal defuser is not powerful enough for ships. It's only powerful enough to transport cargo and crew." 

"Have you been able to make more of these transportal defusers?" 

"I'm glad you asked that Dragnok," Thorgan said. "Since this is the only transportal defuser we have, we don't want to get it damaged. So when I tried to duplicate the process, this is what happened." 

Instantly Thorgan's face disappeared from the hologram. Then the image changed, and then another image appeared in the air like a little movie. The movie showed a Tazi walking into a large, gray, egg shaped, metal dome, with a oval window in front of it. The dome was closed, and then it made a strange humming noise while it glowed a bright white. Suddenly, the Tazi inside started to scream and howl in pain. The humming noise, stopped, and the dome was opened. Inside was the Tazi soldier. 

He was turned inside out. He looked as if someone skinned him alive. He purplish red blood was splattered all over the dome wall. The Tazi then fell to the ground twitching and moaning in pain. 

Then the movie ended. 

"Not a very pretty picture." Dragnok said. "How is this transportal defuser is going to help me if you can't duplicate the process that makes it work? I can't even use this as a bargaining chip for the High Council!" 

Thorgan's face reappeared. "I figure out that problem, by making a smaller handheld version of the transportal defuser. I call it the portal device. So far it has worked perfectly without any of the 'problems' you have seen before. I can demonstrate to you by transporting a cube on you desk." 

Dragnok sat back in his chair with his arm crossed. "Proceed." He said. 

Then slowly, a small spark of bright light appeared on Dragnok's desk. Then the spark of light got brighter. In the middle of the light a cube-like shape could be seen. Dragnok sat forward, interested. 

Dragnok could clearly see the cube now. But then it started in fade and flicker slightly. Electrical sparks began to fly from the light around the cube. 

"What is happening?!!" Dragnok demanded. 

"T-There seems to be some interference!" Thorgan said nervously. "I'll increase the power." 

Then the bright light got brighter. Dragnok watched. Then he noticed an out-line of a person above the cube. 

"What the-" Dragnok started to say. 

But Dragnok was interrupted when there was a sudden explosion sending him flying backwards and out of his chair. 

"Arrrrr!" Dragnok groaned as he shook his head and cleared his eyes. 

When Dragnok looked up, he saw that he was not alone. 

Dragnok stared at the that was person in his office with glowing red eyes. 

"You!!!!" Dragnok bellowed in rage, while his hands were turning into claws. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your head off!!" 

"I don't think you wouldn't want to do that." A voice replied. "Not if you want the Gargoyles destroyed." 

"Really?" Dragnok said sarcastically. "Why should I believe that _you_ out of all people would betray the Gargoyles?" 

"If you would calm down, then I will tell you." The person responded. 

Instantly Dragnok's eyes stopped glowing. "I'm listening." He said. 

**

****

**

_A week later..._

"Quit squimmin'' or I'll drop you!" Brooklyn said as he was gliding in the air while holding the sliver and gold colored baby Gargbeast who was trying to jump out his hand. "I hate it when Goliath makes us take him on patrol!" 

"Better him than Bronx," Broadway said. "Besides little goldie needs the exercise." 

"Goldie?" Brooklyn commented. "What kind of a name is that?" 

"It's perfect for him. He is gold colored after all." 

"Oooooh....Goldie." Brooklyn teased. "That name is really going to strike fear in the hearts of criminals. I'm thinking 'Silvermane' will be better." 

"Pahf," Broadway commented. "That's even worse." 

"Well it's better than-" 

BOOM! 

Brooklyn was cut off by a loud explosion. In the distance, a large puff of smoke was seen. 

"It's coming from over there!" Brooklyn said pointing. 

Broadway looked. "Is that the same building we went to when Xanatos sent us to take that disk when we first came here?" 

"Yeah you're right!" Brooklyn said. "And there is some guy in a red and black suit clawing his way up the side of the building." 

"Well let's just give him a nice welcome," Broadway said diving down. Brooklyn followed. 

When Brooklyn and Broadway got inside the tall building, the man that was breaking into the building was nowhere to be found. 

"Hey, where did he go?" Broadway said as he looked around the hallway. 

"Maybe he can find a scent." Brooklyn said as he placed the baby Gargbeast on the ground. "Go and find the scent boy!" 

The baby Gargbeast sniffed the ground. Only one sniff was needed. Soon, he was bolting down the hallway. 

"Hey wait up!" Brooklyn said as he ran after the baby Gargbeast. 

Soon after a few seconds of running, the baby Gargbeast stopped in front of an open elevator shaft. 

"Doesn't this give you the feeling of Deju vu?" Brooklyn commented when he stopped in front of the elevator. 

Broadway just looked at Brooklyn and shrugged. 

Brooklyn jumped in the shaft and grabbed the elevator cable and slide down like a fireman on a pole. Broadway did the same thing. The baby Gargbeast followed by climbing down the side of the shaft. 

All three Gargoyles stopped at an open elevator door four floors down. They all got off on the floor. 

"Yep, this is _really_ deju vu." Brooklyn said when he got off on the floor. 

The baby Gargbeast caught the scent and was off running again, and Brooklyn and Broadway were after him. 

Brooklyn saw the light from a open room ahead. Brooklyn grabbed the baby Gargbeast before he could go any further. 

"I think our burglar is in that room." Brooklyn whispered. 

"Okay, so let's get him." Broadway said. 

"Okay on the count of three," Brooklyn said. "One, two, THREE!" 

All three Gargoyles ran in the room with eyes glowing. 

"Freeze!" Broadway growled. 

The burglar, who was typing on the panel of a computer, simply turned around. He was wearing all black except for his shoulder pads and knee high boots, which was red. The burglar was also wearing red gloves, and a black mask with red eyes. 

"And why should I do that?" The burglar said in a fake male computer voice, as he took out a black rifle-like gun, and fired it. 

A bright blue electrical fire came out. 

"Scatter!" Brooklyn yelled out as he dived for cover. 

"Okay, we warned you," Brooklyn said as he was ducking behind a desk. Brooklyn then picked up the baby Gargbeast that was with him, and ran out in the open. Then he held the baby Gargbeast in front of him like he was holding a gun. 

The burglar, who saw this stopped firing and stared. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" The burglar said laughing at Brooklyn. "And exactly what are you going to do with _that_?" He said, pointing at the baby Gargbeast. 

"This!" Brooklyn yelled. 

The baby Gargbeast then let out a bright hot flame from his mouth, aiming it at the burglar. 

"AHHHHH!" The burglar yelled, falling backwards from the flames. 

When the burglar hit the ground, he took his gun and shot out the window that was behind him. Before the baby Gargbeast could let out another blast, he got up, and ran towards the window. 

"We'll meet again!" The burglar said as he jumped out the window. 

Brooklyn put the baby Gargbeast down and proceeded to go after him. 

"Blast! He got away!" Brooklyn said as he looked out the window. He saw the burglar gliding away with a two black wings on his back. 

"Well at least we got this," Broadway said. 

"What?" Brooklyn said turning around. 

"This disk he dropped." Broadway said, holding up a black disk. 

"Was he trying to take it?" Brooklyn asked. 

"No, I saw it drop out of his pocket when little Goldie here flamed him." Broadway said as he picked up the baby Gargbeast. 

"Slivermane." Brooklyn commented. 

"Whatever," Broadway said. 

"Well let's just get out of here." Brooklyn said heading for the window. "Maybe we can use that disk to find out what that guy was stealing." 

**

****

**

_Dragnok's office..._

"The Gargoyles was there to stop me, just as you planned." The burglar said to Dragnok through a holographic image. 

"Excellent." Dragnok said. 

"And by the way, I 'lost' the disk, in the fight." The burglar said smugly. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dragnok laughed. "Good. I'm certain that the Gargoyles must of found it. And now we wait. The next more is theirs." 

**

****

**

Matt was in a pitch black cold place. 

Matt looked down. There was no floor. At least one that he could see. 

It was like he was standing on some invisible floor. Matt started to walk around very carefully. He could fall into a hole in not even know it. 

Suddenly, Matt heard a faint laughing noise in the distance. 

"Hello?" Matt called out nervously. 

The laughing suddenly got louder. It echoed all around coming at Matt from all directions. The loudness made him cover his ears. 

"What do you want from me???!!!!" Matt yelled out. 

The voice responded by laughing some more. 

"GET OUT MY BRRRAINNN!!!!" Matt yelled out as he grabbed at his head. And then in a slightly weaker voice Matt added, "Get out my brain!" 

Then suddenly, it was bright as day. Matt suddenly, found himself on the top of Castle. He looked and saw Goliath in stone on his perch. 

But only it wasn't really Goliath. It was Goliath but only in a million pieces. 

Matt gasped. He felt something in his hands. He looked. 

It was a sledge hammer. 

"No!" Matt yelled. "Nooooo!" 

"Matt?" A female voice called out. 

Matt turned around quickly. 

"Elisa?!" Matt yelped. 

Elisa looked at Goliath and gasped in horror. Then she looked at Matt. 

"What have you done??" Elisa demanded. 

"I-I-I didn't mean to-" Matt started to say. 

"And they thought _I_ was evil." Xanatos voice said. 

Matt looked behind him, and saw Xanatos standing there. 

"And I trusted you." Elisa said walking up to Matt. "You traitor!" 

"No!" Matt said. "I didn't do this!" 

"What's wrong Matt?" A voice replied. "It's what you wanted!" 

Then the voice started laughing. 

"No..." Matt said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" 

"WAKE UP!" A female voice ranged out. 

Matt's eyes suddenly popped open. He was no longer in the castle but in the squad room of the 23rd precinct. He looked around. Chante, Elisa, and Captain Chavez were all looking at him worried. 

"Elisa?" Matt said looking at her. "I-I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He sobbed. 

"Sorry about what Matt?" Elisa asked. 

Matt then looked at Elisa, Chante, and Captain Chavez. Then he looked back at Elisa again. 

Matt got up and ran out the squad room. 

"What was that about??" Chavez asked puzzled. 

Elisa and Chante looked at each other. 

"I think Matt is a little bit stressed." Chante said. 

"From what?" Chavez demanded. 

"It's a long story." Chante said, running off after Matt. "Elisa will explain." 

"Hey!" Elisa started to say, protesting. 

A few minutes later, Chante found Matt sitting in what use to be Hudson's chair in the old clock tower where the Gargoyles used to live before it was blown up by the Hunters. Construction equipment littered the floor. The area where the clock was had wooden boards on it. 

"Matt," Chante said walking up to him. "You can't go on like this. You better hope Elisa come up with a good excuse for you behavior to the Captain. You was yelling in your sleep you know." 

"How did you find me?" Matt said tiredly avoiding Chante's question. 

"Finding you is not the point," Chante said as she sat down on the arm of the chair next to Matt. "I know this is about that fireball incident. Look, I know that we almost died, but-" 

"It's not about that," Matt said interrupting Chante. "I have close calls all the time. It's just that ever since then I've been having strange dreams. Almost the same dream every night." 

"What are these 'dreams'?" Chante asked. 

"I-I don't remember." Matt lied. 

Chante just stared at him. 

"Well I remember the dream I had just a while ago." Matt said. "I done something so...so horrible. T-The last thing I remember was Elisa standing there. She called me a traitor." 

Chante wanted to ask Matt what he did that was so horrible. But Matt was shook up enough. 

"Were these dreams the reason why you wasn't getting any sleep?" Chante asked. 

Matt looked at Chante tiredly and nodded. "I only had 12 hours of sleep all this week." 

"You can't go on like this Matt you can't go on. You have to get some sleep you can't-" 

"I know but-" 

"Shut up." Chante said cutting Matt off. "Don't interrupt me. You have to fight these dreams Matt. Or else they will eat you up alive." 

"Okay Chante, you're right." Matt said. "What am I going to do Chante?" Matt demanded as he put his tired head on Chante's shoulder. "I think I'm losing myself." 

Chante carefully put her arm around Matt. For some strange reason she felt vulnerable and emotionally off guard around Matt. It made her feel uneasy. 

"Uh, don't say that Matt." Chante said patting Matt on his back. "No one in this building will let you go crazy. Assuming that they don't already think you're crazy." 

"Very funny Chante." Matt said. "Chante?" 

"What?" 

"Have you ever felt alone?" 

"Why do you ask that?" 

"I don't know." Matt said. "Maybe I'm just tired." 

"Yeah maybe." Chante said as she got up. "Let's leave before someone catches us up here. I don't want to start hearing rumors." 

"Yeah right, whatever." Matt said laughing weakly as he got up. "No one would ever think that we would be together." 

"Yeah, because everybody thinks that you and Elisa are together." Chante said as she walked down the stairs that led to the broom closet. 

"What?!" Matt said shocked. 

"Where have _you_ been?" Chante said. "I've been hearing rumors about you two in the ladies locker room ever since I was transferred here. Before I found out about Elisa's 'boyfriend' I thought you two had a thing going on." 

"Elisa and I together, that's funny." Matt said. 

And in the back of his head, Matt thought sadly, _Yeah right. That's very funny._. 

_The Erie building, later that night._

"Owen, did you find out what was on that disk our friend Broadway gave to us?" Xanatos asked. 

"Not yet sir." Owen said as he was typing on the computer. "This disk is triple encoded. It could take us a few hours to decode it." 

"Well who ever broke into one of my labs clearly wanted to-" 

Xanatos was cut off by the beeping of the computer. 

"The computer has finished decoding." Owen said. 

"But you said it was going to take a few hours." Xanatos said. "Boy have we made progress." 

Then a image popped up on the computer screen. 

"Dragnok!" Xanatos said suddenly. And then in a calmer voice he said, "Why am I not suprised?" 

The image of Dragnok on the screen began to talk. 

"Operation 'World Conquest' began when my newly made Portal device will be used to kidnap the mayor at the conference in Albany in three days. Using the information taken from Xanatos files, the Portal device will be made more powerful. In phase two of the--***" 

Then the screen went blank. 

"What happened?" Xanatos asked. 

Owen started typing on the keyboard. The words "Disk damaged, cannot access data" appeared on the screen in red letters. 

"I think the disk must of been damaged in the fight." Owen said. 

"Well at least we know what Dragnok is up to." Xanatos said. "Scan the files to see if any of the data tracks had been tapped into." 

Owen started typing. 

"No Mr. Xanatos, everything is safe. None of the files has been tapped into." 

"Good," Xanatos said. "Brooklyn and Broadway foiled that burglar's attempt just in time. But we must tell the Gargoyles about this. No matter how much I hate that man, we can't let Dragnok kidnap our mayor." 

Then Xanatos and Owen quickly left the office to talk to the Gargoyles who were at this moment were on their perches waiting for the raising sun. 

Goliath was on his perch worried. 

"Almost dawn and he's still not back." Goliath said worried. 

"Don't worry Goliath." Hudson said. "Lexington will-" 

"Goliath!" Xanatos called out as he was walking up to Goliath. "I'm glad I caught you in time!" 

"What is it Xanatos?" Goliath asked turning around. 

"I've just found out that Dragnok is behind tonight's attempted robbery of one my labs. 

"How?" Goliath asked. 

"on the disk that Broadway and Brooklyn gave me." Xanatos said. 

"What is he planning to do?" Brooklyn asked. 

"The disk was damaged so we couldn't access all the information." Xanatos said. "But Owen and I found out that Dragnok is planing to kidnap the Mayor at the conference in Albany in two days with some new device. He has." 

"We must stop him." Goliath said. "When we awaken tonight, we will make plans." 

After that the sun rose incasing the Gargoyles in stone. 

**

****

**

_The following night in Xanatos office..._

"This is the so called 'Portal device', which Dragnok is going to use to kidnap the Mayor." Xanatos said as he pressed a button on his remote control showing the portal device on the large screen. The portal device was the size and shape of a cell phone except that it was gray. 

"How does this 'Portal device' work?" Goliath asked. 

"I think it works by transporting an object or a person from one place to another." Chante said before Xanatos can answer. 

"Like on Star Trek?" Brooklyn asked. 

"Yeah something like that." Chante said. 

"Lexington would find that cool...if he was here." Broadway said sadly. 

Angela put her hand on Broadway's shoulder for support. 

"We must stop Dragnok." Elisa said. "Which means we will have to take that device from him." 

"Which means we have to break in his building and take it." Goliath said. 

"Which one?" Brooklyn said. "Dragnok has two buildings. It could be in any one of them." 

"I think we should try the main building." Chante said. "It's more guarded than the other one." 

"Which means I would have to bring my shotgun." Matt said walking in. 

Everyone turned around. 

"Matt!" Elisa and Chante exclaimed at the same time. 

"What are you doing here?!" Chante demanded with her hands on her hips. 

"I'm alright Chante." Matt said. "That little talk of yours helped last night. I slept like a log." 

"Speaking of Lexington, the lad hasn't come back yet." Hudson commented. 

"You are right." Goliath said, think up a plan. "Angela and Broadway will go and search for Lexington. The rest of us will go and break in Dragnok's building and take the portal device." 

"We'll break in like we did before." Chante said. "It makes no sense to announce that we are coming." 

**

****

**

Elisa, Matt, and Chante walked in the entrance to the Shinir building. 

"Hey, no guard." Matt said looking at the empty guard desk. 

"Don't count you're chickens before they hatch Matt." Chante said as she walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. 

"Well just in case..." Matt said as he pulled out his shotgun from his coat. 

Chante saw the shotgun and snatched it from Matt. 

"Hey!" Matt protested. "Why did you do that for?" 

"Your trigger happy finger is the reason why we got busted the last time." Chante said. 

"That monster was charging at us." Matt said in his defense. "What was I suppose to do? Stand there?" 

"Would you two cut it out?" Elisa said. "The elevator is here." 

The three detectives got on the elevator. 

Elisa pressed the top floor. 

The elevator door closed and went up. The three detectives watched nervously as each floor light above the elevator door lit up. 

DING! 

The elevator door opened. 

"Top floor. Ladies shoes. Bladed monsters from hell. Everyone out." Matt announced in his best elevator voice. 

Everyone stepped out. 

"Hey there is no one here to 'greet' us." Chante said looking around. The hallway. "I guess Dragnok wasn't expecting us after all." Then Chante gave Matt back his gun. 

"Thanks," Matt said taking his gun. 

"Just control yourself okay?" Chante said. 

Then Elisa, Chante, and Matt walked down the hallway, to a door on the left side. 

Elisa opened up the door. 

And Goliath, Brooklyn, and Hudson walked in. 

"Okay now what?" Brooklyn asked. 

"From the info Xanatos gave us we know that the portal device is somewhere on this floor." Chante said. "We split up. Goliath, Elisa, Matt, and I go this way, and Brooklyn and Hudson will go that way. If someone finds the portal device, or if there is danger will all meet at this spot." 

"Alright then," Goliath said. "Lets go." 

Chante and Elisa walked up to a door and opened it. Inside was just a room with a desk. 

"Nothing in here." Elisa said. 

"I'll check out this door further down." Matt said walking down the hallway. 

Matt opened the door. 

Five Tazi soldiers were walking down the hallway. 

They saw Matt. 

And they started charging towards him. 

"Uh oh," Matt commented. 

"Uh oh, what?" Elisa said, over hearing Matt. 

"We are going to have company real soon." Matt said. 

"Did you find it yet lad?" Hudson asked as he opened a door. 

"Nope." Brooklyn said closing another door. "There must be a hundred rooms on this floor!" 

"I hope Goliath and the others are having better luck then we a-" 

SCReeeT! SCReeeT! SCReeeT! 

Hudson was cut short when the alarm went off. 

"I think our friends just found company." Hudson said. 

"Or company had found us." Brooklyn said. 

"They might need our help!" Hudson said as he took out his sword. "Let's go!" 

Meanwhile, Goliath, Elisa, Matt, and Chante was in a full blown fight with the Tazis. They Goliath stopped the first five, but more started to come. 

"ARRRRRRR!" A Tazi roared as he bounded after Goliath from behind with his arm blades flashing. 

"Goliath LOOK OUT!!" Elisa yelled. 

Goliath looked back. Right before he was attacked, Hudson and Brooklyn came out from the side and tackled the Tazi. 

"You need some help lad?" Hudson asked. 

"What are we going to do now??" Brooklyn asked. "More of those 'Cuisinarts on legs' are going to come soon, and we haven't found the Portal device!" 

"We have to make a strategic retreat!" Chante said. 

"You mean run away??!" Goliath exclaimed. "We can't leave without the The Mayor's life depends on it!" 

"You are in no condition to fight," Chante said pointing to Goliath's cuts. 

"Goliath, Chante is right." Elisa said. 

Goliath thought for a second while the screeching of the alarm ranged in his ears. 

"Alright." Goliath said at last. "We'll leave." 

Everyone was about to leave when Chante said, "Where is Matt?" 

Suddenly Matt responded on Elisa's transmitter. 

*Crackle* "Elisa?" Matt said. 

*Crackle* "Matt where the hell are you??!!!" Elisa yelled into the transmitter. 

*Crackle* "I found the Portal device!" Matt said back. "I'm coming o--AHHHHHHH!" Matt yelled out as he was cut off. 

*Crackle* "Matt." Elisa called. "MATT!" 

"Something happened to Matt!" Elisa said. 

"We have to save him!" Chante said. "I go after Matt. The rest of you-" 

"No way!" Elisa said cutting Chante off. "You can't go back there alone!" 

Chante and Elisa was about to start arguing when Matt appeared running down the hall. 

"Matt!" Elisa and Chante exclaimed at the same time. 

"What happened?" Elisa asked. "We thought you got hurt!" 

"I'm alright." Matt said. "One of those Monsters tried to attack me but I shot him with my shotgun. And, I got the portal device." Matt held up the portal device for all to see. 

"Just in time because look who's coming!" Brooklyn said as he pointed to a group of Tazis who were running towards them. 

"Let's blow this joint!" Chante said as she ran towards the exit door, opened it and ran inside. Everyone followed. 

Meanwhile Dragnok was watching all of this on the holographic image near his desk. 

"Chante and her Gargoyles stolen my Portal device." Dragnok said as he was watching them leave. "A pity....and just as planned." 

Then Dragnok pressed the button to his radio receiver on his desk. 

"Attention troops, retreat! Do not follow!" Dragnok said talking into the receiver. Then he sat back in his desk with his arms behind his head in relaxed position. "Now the next move is up to him." 

**

****

**

_Erie building later that night in Xanatos office._

Xanatos looked at the Portal device that was on his desk. 

"Now that we have this thing, we can now try to figure out how it works." Xanatos said as he picked up the Portal device and looked at it. 

"I hope so," Goliath said. "But somehow we should make sure that the mayor is safe." 

"Yes we should." Xanatos said. "I could let you use the hologram emitter's to sneak in the conference to watch him." 

"Can I see that?" Chante asked Xanatos as she was pointing to the Portal device. 

"Sure be my guest." Xanatos said handling the Portal device to Chante. 

While Chante was examining the Portal device, Angela and Broadway walked in. 

"Goliath," Broadway said, "Angela and I couldn't find Lex." 

"And we looked everywhere!" Angela added. 

Goliath sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked. 

Broadway nodded. 

"Do you think something must of happened to him?" Brooklyn asked. 

"I don't know." Goliath said, worried. 

"I don't want to add on to bad news but this Portal device is fake." Chante said. 

"What?!" Everyone said at once. 

"It is fake." Chante said again. 

"How do you know?" Elisa said. 

Chante opened up the device, and waved it around so that everyone could see. 

"There is nothing inside. no electrical parts, nothing." 

Goliath growled slightly and put his head in his hand. 

"In a word, we have been set up." Chante said. 

"This is just _wonderful_." Brooklyn said sarcastically. "Just wonderful." 

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
